


Rule of Three

by sakuraba (orphan_account)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Teasing, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9787568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sakuraba
Summary: JJ is a tease. Yuri is short.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i never really intended to publish this but the fact that the most recent rated-E english oneshot for jjyurio is non-con has been making me uneasy for a while now, so take one of the smut jjyurio drabbles i've been shamefully hoarding on my laptop
> 
> also i'm not one for "age a character up just so they can do the nasty with someone older than them without a side-glance" but my best friend and i have had an elaborate post-canon jjyurio timeline sprawling out for months so rest assured this comes from a place of love

One of the more _mutual_ advantages of JJ’s relative size is stuff like this – the quick flurry of movement that has Yuri’s face down in the pillow-pile (no comfort spared, JJ made sure), hips gripped bruise-tight and pressed flushed against JJ's own. It’s a tight fit, as always. Yuri groans low and pleasant at the stretch, and the feel of JJ’s broad hands clamped around his hips is enough to give him plenty of ideas about how the rest of the evening will be going.

“Hard,” he says, and – oh, yeah, face in a pillow. He chokes down a drowned breath and shifts his head to the side, tries to keep his voice on that tight and lascivious curve. _“Fuck_ – fuck me hard.”

JJ is good at show-facing, hands-down the best bullshitter on the ice, but even he can’t keep the breathlessness out of his voice when he laughs. “Pretty baby,” he says. (He gracefully avoids Yuri’s dramaticized retch and violently failing foot.) “You wanna ask a little nicer for me?”

“Piss off.” This is a fun little game JJ likes to play called Being A Total Bitch, which Yuri faithfully meets with his own game, See How Far You Can Push Me Before I Kick Your Ass With Your Dick Still In Me. Yuri thinks JJ is probably the worst person he’s ever met. JJ thinks they’re good together.

But JJ’s just… he’s just sitting there, stretching Yuri out by virtue of size alone but sitting too stagnant to be pleasant. None of the friction and desperation that makes the first push worth relishing. He wriggles a little, and yeah, okay, he’s being a brat, but– but then JJ slides his hands down from Yuri’s hips to his thighs, forces them far enough apart that Yuri can feel his own slick dripping down his legs, and everything is so raw and open that he can feel himself shaking under JJ’s hands. Fuck, he needs this; his eyes roll back a little at the feeling, and he thanks god that JJ can’t get the satisfaction of seeing it.

“What was that?” JJ asks pleasantly.

Bastard.

“Let go.” He groans, but it’s a weak argument; they both know where this is going. “JJ... goddammit, jackass, please.”

“Good boy!” JJ beams. Yuri shudders. 


End file.
